Universum 9
Universum 9 powstało 30 marca 2005 roku jako poprostu kolejne universum na ogame.pl w okresie kiedy ta gra była bardzo popularna. Informacje ogólne Aktualnie 10 najlepszych sojuszy na uni 9 (według punktów) #IronPacT #NTM #Boaner. #Asgard #SPARTA #HD #PIRATES #HYPNOSIS #K.N.S. #JediWars Aktualne top 10 uni9 (według punktów) *Gracz-----Sojusz #cicik-----IronPacT #BODEX-----NTM #Zuzol-----PLUM #ZAGI-----HD #release-----Asgard #Glenn Miller-----Asgard #Black Knight-----Asgard #Creativka-----Boaner. #tAiTh-----SPARTA #Swen-----Hegemony Największe bitwy: *solo calywtrawie (Anioly) vs Amaymon (Hegemony)3309% *ACS r4mir3z & Ponury Zlomiarz & Kubikolo & jawol & Frey (JUSTICE) vs Vernom & Metanol & Unrest & siR l3leen & Cismen (Scarface)19042,58% Link do top 10 bitew uni9: Starcia Tytanów Uni9 - Top 10 Rekordy Uni 9 Historia Pozwolę sobie zacytować tutaj moim zdaniem najlepszego gracza na uni9 wszechczasów który opisał historię uni 9 na podstawie swoich poczynań... Historia Uni 9 na podstawie poczynań Irtysza Nasze uniwersum powstalo jak kazde inne po prostu kolejne na ogame. Był to okres kiedy ta internetowa gierka stala się bardzo popularna i cala masa ludków chciała w to grać. Ja także byłem takim ludkiem, który przeszedl 2 tygodniową zaprawę na uni8 i stwierdziwszy ze nie mam tam zadnych szans, zalogowałem się w dniu powstania uniwersum. W tym dniu zalogowały się rzesze ludkow z wcześniejszych uniwersow. Byli wśród nich tacy jak ja co dopiero zaczynali przygode z ogame, tacy co stracili floty i chcieli spróbować jeszcze raz, cwaniaczkowie co chieli wypróbować nowe metody oszukiwania i wielu wprawionych ludkow którzy chcieli porządzić na nowym uni, bo na starym byli spaleni. W taki oto sposób zaludnila się pierwsza i druga galaktyka. To z nich w głownej mierze wywodzi się smietanka wytrawnych graczy tego uni. Pozostale galaktyki 3-4 rta zostaly zaludnione przez spóźnialskich, Z nich także wywodza się wytrawni gracze, lecz jest już ich nieco mniej i mieli troche bardziej utrudnioną drogę w budowaniu swojego imperium z powodu pozniejszej krucjaty ludków z pierwszej i 2giej gali. 5- 6 ta to zupełnie przypadkowi gracze, nieswiadomi swojego opóźnienia, wspaniale farmy i mega bunkrownicy no ale co innego im pozostalo, skoro zalogowali się duzo duzo pozniej. No ale jak to było na początku?? Otóż standardowo powstaly 2 mega liczne sojusze, które przyjmowaly wszystkich jak leci czyli Rebels i Capitol. Były też bardziej elitarne jak Venom, Devils, JediWars, USS, ZMC. W każdym z nich byli utalentowani i pelni zapalu mlodzi wojownicy i farmerzy, z każdego nich pochodzi obecnie ktos z top 30. Pierwsze dni upływały na rozbudowie, farmieniu pierwszymi mt i lm. Ale patrząc w statystyki można było zauważyć cos niepokojącego - gracza, który był top1. Miał on olbrzymia przewage nad pozostalyni graczami i co najgorsze nie był w zadnym sojuszu. Wszyscy zabiegali o jego wzgledy, ale on siedział cicho i tylko sial spustoszenie w początkowych układach pierwszej gali, niszczac marzenia o imperiach graczom, którym znowu się nie udalo. I nagle zaskoczenie � powstaje sojusz ZS czyli �Zły Sen� Większość jego członków obsadzila w statystykach cale top 20, a wiele sojuszy było zdziwionych z powodu odejścia swoich dobrze zapowiadających się graczy. Zapanowal chaos i panika. Wszyscy mowili, ze to koniec gry. Członkowie ZS przeprowadzali złomowanie za złomowaniem, z nikim nie zawiazywali sojuszow, chcieli wszystkich podbic. Pierwsze działania przeciwko zs to powstanie sojuszu Insomnia ( jak nazwa wskazuje �bezsenność�) Powstal on w wyniku fuzji Rebels i Capitol (chyba bo nie pamiętam już dobrze), ale ich dzialania nie przynosily skutku i dostawali ciagle baty od ZS. W tym czasie niejaki Irtysz czyli ja także wyrosłem na lokalna potęgę i byłem właściwie jedynym graczem do którego LDH nie chciał przyleciec bo po prostu miałem flote i bunkier, których nie był w stanie rozwalic. Byłem wielce niezadowolony z działań ZS i postanowiłem stworzyć coś co byłoby rzeczywiście przeciwwagą. Dogadaliśmy się w kilka ludków, miedzy innymi z Unrestem oraz Creakiem , który bedąc kilka układów ode mnie pozwolil razem ze swoją flotą stworzyć region do, którego nikt z zs nie odważył się przyleciec. I tak powstal pierwszy sojusz Hypnosis. Byli w nim naprawde dobrzy ludkowie, ale ich rozrzut po galaktykach oraz niezbyt skoordynowana wspólpraca nie były w stanie przeciwstawic się wrogowi. Zlo nadal dominowalo. Skoro nie było sposobu aby z nimi walczyc, znalazł się sojusz, który postanowil wejść w łaski ZS i tak powstało ZS2, bedace czyms w rodzaju akademi i dostarczyciela celow. Wielu uważało ich za zdrajców i nie pałało do nich sympatią również i ja J. Jednakze moja niechęć spowodowana była glownie tym iż ZS2 czul się bardzo pewnie, zbyt pewnie i traktowali mnie lekceważąco. Ale mieli do tego prawo bo mieli floty, wsparcie ZS i dobre zgranie. Jednakze, ja sobie nic z tego nie robilem, bo nie było gracza który moglby mnie wtedy rozwalic. Potrzeba było ze 3ech dobrych, którzy by mi wlecialo, ale było to także nie możliwe bo gralem praktycznie 24 h na dobe. Nie będę ukrywal, czulem się Panem okolicy i nie zwazywszy na konsekwencje zjechałem jednego z założycieli ZS2 niejakiego Kato. Chłopaki mieli naprawde ciezki orzech do zgryzienia, az w koncu Vernom wpadl na pomysl, aby mnie przekabacic do siebie niby pod pretekstem, ze mnie rozwala w wypadku odmowy, ale wiedzieli ze nie ma szans. Mimo wszystko zgodziłem się, majac na względzie oferty takich sojuszy jak Airforce czy Goaulds, które także wtedy zaczely ostro rosnąc w silę. No ale musialem cos wybrać i skuszony tym ich zgraniem wybrałem ZS2. A co się stalo z ZS ?? Okazalo się, że w większości byli to cheaterzy, oszuści cwaniaczkowie, z którymi GO się bezwzględnie rozprawili. Właściwie zostalo tam u nich 2-3 ludkow, którzy ostatecznie przeszli do ZS2, które to mialo stac się potęga tego Uni. Ale niestety nie za długo, bo we znaki zaczely dawac się sojusze Airforce i Goaulds, które na początku choć niechętne ku sobie szybko skumały się potajemnie przeciw ZS2. Oni mieli ok. 30 bardzo dobrych zgranych killerow. Natomiast ZS2 kilkunastu killerow plus kilkudziesięciu maruderow, którzy byli tak pewni siebie ze nikt im nic nie zrobi, ze szybko stali się latwa pozywka dla Airforcow i Golaskow. To na ich srubkach powstala potega tych 2 sojuszy. Warto tez wspomniec ze w tamtym okresie dobrze zaczely prosperowac takie sojusze jak Hegemony, Anioly, Venom (. Wielu może to zdziwic ale to ja byłem pomyslodawca powstania sojuszu Anioly. Założyli go miedzy innymi ludkowie z USS, pozdro dla Rastu. Na początku wspolpraca układała się dobrze z ZS2 ale potem aniolki zaczely kombinowac i zmienily oboz na przeciwny).Rosly w sile także sojusze IVA i ZMC. Natomiast na znaczeniu stracily Insomnia, Devils i ZWR, (które jakos tam odrodzilo się na nowo). No wiec idąc dalej, kolejni członkowie ZS2 byli złomowani, nie pomogla fuzja z sojuszem Venom. Właściwie ja pozostawałem jedyna osobą, która nie musiała robic fsa, a flota pozostawiona w bunkrze byla nietykalna. Warto tez wspomniec o bugu z literka i. Trzeba przyznac ze Bug ten sprawil, ze wielu graczy niezle się dopakowalo. Oczywiście można tylko się domyślać, które konta zostaly doładowane, ale tego się juz nigdy nie dowiemy gdyz GO niestety nie byli w stanie wychwycic kto ile się nachapal. Surowce oddali tylko bojaźliwi gracze i ci uczciwi. Nie chwalac się ja zem tez wszystko oddal. No ale mowi się trudno, jak się doładowali niech graja i pokaza na co ich stac. Rozpoczęły się bardzo zle czasy dla ZS2 i dla mnie tez. Niby tam byłem pierwszy, ale Kubik ostro deptal mi po piętach ale najgorsze dopiero mialo nadejść. Stalo się to co spotyka kiedys każdy bunkier. Wokół mojego układu powstalo kilkanaście planet Golaskow, Aniołów, Airforcow i jednego typka, ktroego zezlomowalem i jego jedynym celm gry stalo się rozwalenie mojego bunkra. W odwiedziny przyleciały floty Kubika i RBA. Starałem się z nimi walczyć, ale mieli mnie pod falangą (na szcescie ziomek rzadko bywal na koncie), byłem w szachu. ZS2 nie było w stanie mi pomodz. Byłem sam calkiem sam i bez zadnych szans, ale za to czujny i pomysłowy. Wiedziałem, ze bombardowanie nadejdzie prędzej czy pozniej, i wiedziałem ile rakiet będą potrzebowac na mój bunkier. Zaplanowali tez zdradziecką akcje przeciwko mnie, która miala skończyć okres �wozicielskiego� panowania Irtysza. No i pewnego razu zgłosiła się na ochotnika osoba, chcąca skończyć grę. Bedąca w ZS2 bardzo krótko, ale niby tam zaufana itd. Ok. zgodziłem się, żeby roztrzaskal flote o mój bunkier. Wszystko było uzgodnione z GO. Ja praktycznie nic nie tracilem, natomiast zlom mialy sobie pozbierac zaprzyjaźnione osoby. Niestety akcja była jakas dziwna, ciagle odwlekana i nabierałem coraz większych podejrzen. Sama pora ataku o 5:50 rano tez była glupia i postanowiłem to skontrolowac. Jakze wielka niespodzianka był widok 220 rakiet zmierzających w mój Bunkierek na kilka sekund przed atakiem, który miał mnie osłabić na tyle, aby Kubik bądź Rba mogli dokonac dziela zniszcenia. (220 rakiet w tamtym okresie to był ewenement, jak również bunkier za 22 miliony). Chłopaki zeskanowali mnie przed atakiem chyba z 50 razy i jakze wielce byli zdziwieni jak okazalo się ze zostal zniszczony tylko bunkier. Dostałem nastepne 20 skanow. A moja flota się rozpłynęła i poleciawszy 30 ukladow dalej na planete gdzie nie sięgała żadna falanga zostala wyslana w 150 godzinny lot do 6tej gali na wygnanie. Kosztowalo to kilka milionow deuteru co na tamte czasy było niewyobrazalna ilością paliwa. Odleciawszy tam wystąpiłem z ZS2 i założyłem swój wlasny jednoosobowy sojusz wakacje. Airforce się rozpadlo ( ich szefcio dostal bana za korzystanie z moona na innym koncie) . Ci co zostali przeszli do Goaldskow tworząc super silny sojusz. ZS2 także się rozpadlo. Najlepsi stworzyli drugie Hypnosis (aczkolwiek nazwa to było jedyne podobieństwo do pierwszego sojuszu) reszta co zostala stworzyla sojusz Nowa Nadzieja czyt. Nowe farmy. Zaczęło się wielkie wybijanie pomiedzy Hypnosis i Goaulds i wielkie wojny z top 100. Ja natomiast korzystając z zasady gdzie dwóch się bije tam trzeci korzysta w calkiem bezpieczny sposób odnosiłem profity z tej wojny. Opanowałem sobie 6, 7 i 8 sma galaktyke i niesamowicie nachapałem się na planetach tzw. Magazynach. Zakladali je sobie gracze, albo tacy co myśleli ze nic im nie grozi w odleglej galaktyce, albo sprzedawcy surowcow na allegro. Wystarczalo puszcac same DT i można było zgarniac niesamowite ilości surowki podczas gdy reszta topowych graczy wyżynała się nawzajem, albo farmila te biedne planety z literka i kilkunastoma tysiącami sond lub atakując planety z noob protection nieaktywnych graczy w wyniku jakiegos tam bledu w grze. Przez pewien okres po wakacjach spadlem na 11 miejsce z powodu wyjazdu wakacyjnego ale wystarczylo troche zaparcia i czasu aby wrócić z powrotem na 1 miejsce. Zanim inni spostrzegli się jakie eldorado jest w dalekich galaktykach było już za pozno. Byłem na tyle nachapany i miałem taka flote, ze moglem spokojnie przeorac 6ta, potem 5ta a potem 4rta gale. (ale nie zlomowaniami na 1000% tylko np. kilkoma na 50-100% przy minimalnych stratach) Niestety odwiedziny w 4rtej gali nie były przyjemne. Gdyz po przerzuceniu czesci floty, musialem nagle wyjechac i zrobiłem głupiego fsa, którym zajal się Padre. Strata 1/5 czesci floty za 80 baniek strasznie mnie podkurzyla i wstąpiłem do Aniołow aby tępić wspolnego wroga ZWR. Był to sojusz Padre, który miał ponieść zbiorową karę za tą zniewagę, gdyż Padre był tylko egzekutorem a wyrok wydali szefowie ZWR. JediWars jako jedyny sojusz od pierwszego dnia do końca uniwersum został bez mienie w czołówce bez żadnych zmian. Potem powstali Pradawni. Wstąpiłem. Teraz widzę, że powstalo Scarface, Historia zatacza krąg, ale niestety ja już jej nie tworze, gdyz na emeryturce jest doskonale. Może wpadne kiedys na 2 tgodnie pograc rekreacyjnie. Pozdro Irtysz Oryginał histori Irtysza: Historia uni 9 na podstawie poczynań Irtysza Pożegnanie Aniołów Pożegnanie Aniołów, koniec Aniołów czy jak kto woli rozwiązanie Aniołów polegało na efektownym zakończeniu gry przez graczy sojuszu Anioły. Akcja została zapowiedziana 24.01.2009 klik. Sama akcja odbyła się 25.01.2009 łącznie odbyły się 4 walki (wszystkie ST) na łączna sume ponad 120 000%. Podsumowanie